neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Maracaibo
thumb|left|300px|Centrum mesta Maracaibo. Maracaibo je mesto vo Venezuele ktoré leží na brehu jazera s rovnakým názvom (jazero Maracaibo). V tomto meste je Venezuelská pobočka firmy United Petroleum, ktorú obsadila počas prevratu Venezuelská nacionalsitická armáda. thumb|300px|Doprava v Maracaibe sa spolieha na staré vozidlá. História Obdobie Karmínového pobrežia thumb|left|300px|Dobová kresba, v pozadí na brehu leží mesto Maracaibo. Maracaibo bolo založené v roku 1529, začiatkom obdobia ktoré je známe historikom ako obdobie Karmínového pobrežia. Dovtedy pred príchodom bielych sa v jeho okolí nachádzali len indiánske osady. Už od nepamäti bolo mesto napádané pirátmi, preto že leží na brehu jazera Maracaibo, ktoré je spojené z Venezuelským zálivom. To umožňovalo pirátom rýchli vpád do mestského prístavu a následne rýchle stiahnutie sa na šíre more, kde mohli utiecť španielskym lodiam. Celé mesto dobil a vyplienil i obávaný pirát Drvič lebiek Dagger Dan v roku 1668, ktorý ho dlhšiu dobu držal pod svojou nadvládou. Španielske námorníctvo sa ho pokúsilo dobiť späť, ale neúspešne. Nakoniec sa s pirátom Dagger Danom dohodli o vykúpení mesta. Ten súhlasil a predal mesto Španielom späť za štyridsať truhlíc plných zlata. Po tomto incidente, sa Španieli rozhodli mesto opevniť hradbami a postavili delové veže, ktoré mali zabezpečiť ochranu pred pirátmi. Odvtedy, sa už začali piráti mestu vyhýbať a radšej útočili na iné mestá na brehu jazera Maracaibo, ako napríklad Cabimas, alebo Ciudad Ojeda. Mesto bolo odjakživa centrom obchodu s kakaom a tabakom. Mesto počas Juhoamerickej krízy thumb|left|300px|Delostrelecká batéria, jedna z mnohých ktorá stráži prístav. Počas obdobia, kedy Sovieti vypomáhali Juhoamerickým krajinám, začali Sovietski inžinieri s modernizáciou Maracaibského prístavu. Začali tu budovať nové doky, opravárske depá pre lode a hlavne začali s výstavbou modernej obrany prístavu, voči leteckej či námornej hrozbe. Sovieti sa totiž po tom, čo zvýšili svoju aktivitu vo Venezuele, obávali útokov zo strany americkej flotily ktorá monitorovala aktivity Sovietov na pobreží Južnej Ameriky. Preto značne opevnili prístav v meste Maracaibo a vybudovali tu delostrelecké pozície. Mesto malo totiž strategický význam pre obchodné lode, preto že sa nachádzalo v bezpečí jazera Maracaibo pred hurikánmi a búrkami. V meste Sovieti budovali nemocnice a školy, snažili sa o rozvoj priemyslu a tak tu stavali továrne a automobilky (v skutočnosti sa malo jednať o továrne v ktorých sa mali začať vyrábať tanky). Hospodárstvo rozširovali hlavne v okrajových častiach mesta. Počas Juhoamerickej krízy využili Venezuelčania nakoniec delostrelecké batérie, aby zničili Sovietsku flotilu ktorá kotvila v prístavoch mesta. Stratou flotily bola Sovietska armáda oslabená, čo urýchlilo ich odchod z Južnej Ameriky. To, čo stavali Sovietsky inžinieri ako obranu pred Američanmi, sa nakoniec ukázalo efektívne i ako obrana proti Sovietom. Po skončení Juhoamerickej krízy ostávali delostrelecké batérie ešte dlho aktívne (v súčastnosti sú znova aktívne a ukázali sa ako efektívna obrana voči jamajským pirátom z klanu Black Death). Po odchode Sovietov, bolo mnoho nemocníc, továrni a škôl v tak dezolátnom stave, že mnohé boli zatvorené so zámerom rekonštrukcie, ktorá ale nikdy neprišla. Mestská komunikácia (ako cesty v celej Venezuele), ktoré Sovieti budovali boli počas Juhoamerickej krízy rozrýpané tankovými kolónami a poničené bombardovaním. Mesto za vlády prezidenta Rodrigéza thumb|300px|Pobočka a hlavná budova United Petroleum v Maracaibe (v popredí je vidieť Maracaibský slum). Maracaibu sa začalo dariť až po skončení Juhoamerickej krízy, kedy sa k moci dostal prezident André Juan Rodrigéz. Ten pozval do krajiny zahraničných investorov, ktorý mali v úmysle modernizovať automobilky a továrne ktoré tu zanechali Sovieti. Po vzájomnej dohode medzi zahraničnými investormi, sa rozhodli firmy usadiť práve v meste Maracaibo. Mesto vďaka finančným injekciám od zahraničných investorov sa začalo pomaly ale isto obnovovať. Zahraničné firmy nielen že začali rekonštruovať staré továrne a modernizovať výrobné procesy, ale začali i s obnovou mesta, ako s opravou starých nemocníc, znovuotvorením škôl a opravou mestských komunikácii. Zahraniční investori do krajiny začali privádzať svojich zamestnancov, aby sa postarali o rozbehnutie firiem a zaškolenie presonálu, vďaka čomu sa v meste začali stavať súkromné hotely. Najväčším zahraničným investorom bola korporácia United Petroleum, ktorá sa začala venovať vo Venezuele ťažbe ropy. V meste Maracaibo postavil svoju hlavnú pobočku. Mesto počas prevratu Po tom, čo sa k moci dostal generál Esperanza a jeho obrnené divízie vtrhli do mesta, začalo sa s znárodňovaním zahraničných podnikov. V tej dobe ešte nemali podniky (okrem United Petroleum) ako ochranku žoldnierov, tak že znárodňovanie prebehlo celkom rýchlo. Mnoho firiem rýchlo evakuovalo svojich zamestnancov a stiahlo sa z mesta preč, iné začali vyjednávať s generálom Esperanzom. Tím ale generál stanovil tak vysoké poplatky, že postupom času i tieto firmy začali mesto opúšťať a tak sa Maracaibo začalo znova prepadať do chudoby, tak ako po skončení Juhoamerickej krízy. Jedinou firmou ktorá sa postavila nacionalistom na odpor, boli žoldnieri firmy United Petroleum, ktorých ale nacionalisti v bojoch a pouličných prestrelkách nakoniec niekoľko násobne prečíslili. Mnoho žoldnierov v bojoch padlo, ostatný sa stihli stiahnuť a boli včas evakuovaný. Mesto pod nadvládou generála Esperanzu upadlo síce do chudoby, ale prítomnosť rafinérii a vrtov v okolí mesta stále zabezpečovalo prácu pre mnohých obyvateľov mesta. Mesto počas vyšetrovania OSN Počas vyšetrovania vojnových zločinov jednotkami OSN, bolo mesto Maracaibo pod dohľadom OSN. Tí si tu zbudovali veliteľstvo, z kadiaľ mali viesť vyšetrovanie. Počas ich prítomnosti sa ulicami pohybovali jednotky OSN a monitorovali situáciu. Jednotky OSN pre zmenu zase monitorovali všade prítomný nacionalisti. Po tom, čo jednotka OSN zatkla Esperanzu a ihneď ho eskortovala žoldnierskym vrtuľníkom preč z krajiny, jednotky ktoré sa nachádzali v Maracaibe dostali ihneď rozkaz opustiť mesto loďou cez jazero Maracaibo do Venezuelského zálivu. Ak by ostali v meste prítomné jednotky OSN, nacionalistov by nezastavili žiadne ženevské konvencie a mierové dohody a ulice mesta by zaliala znova krv. Mesto počas Esperanzovho pobytu v Guantanáme Po tom, čo bol držaný generál Esperanza vo väzení v Guantanáme, situácia v meste Maracaibo začala ísť trošku dolu vodou. Výpadky elektriny, porucha kanalizácii a podobné sociálne problémy nemal kto nechať odstrániť, keď že generál ktorý vo Venezuele momentálne zastupoval i funkciu el prezidenta, sedel vo väzení. Bez neho sa štát začal ponárať do chaosu a ako prvé to bolo vidieť na meste Maracaibo. Na uliciach začal kvitnúť organizovaný zločin a začalo sa rabovať. Proti zlodejom a pouličným gangom kruto zakročili nacionalisti. Po tom, čo svetom začala kolovať správa, že zrejme bude generál Esperanza prepustení, situácia v Maracaibe sa upokojila. Za všetko mohol zrejme strach, že milovaný i obávaný diktátor sa vráti. Mesto ako autonómna oblasť United Petroleum Po tom, čo bol konečne generál Esperanza prepustení, bol osud mesta dohodou medzi firmou United Petroleum a Venezuelou spečatení. Mesto oficiálne pripadlo do rúk korporácii a stalo sa tak z neho presne to isté, čo sa stalo z Hong Kongu. Z mesta Maracaibo sa stal mestský štát, extrateritoriálna a autonómna oblasť nezávislá na Venezuele. thumb|300px|Typická bočná ulička v Maracaibe.